


Hell Itself

by flowerinthedistance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), First War with Voldemort, Gen, Like Really Arrogant, One Shot, Rise of Voldemort, Teenage Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is Arrogant, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerinthedistance/pseuds/flowerinthedistance
Summary: Tom Riddle was untouchable."He was not a freak.He was hell itself."





	Hell Itself

The other boys at the orphanage couldn’t understand him. He was _other_ , and they disliked it.

They tried beating him. Maybe, he thought (as they hit him again, again, _again),_ they might be able to beat the evil from his body.

But nothing could hurt him; not fists, not fingernails. He was untouchable.

_Freak_ , they cried, scared now. As they ran, they promised to make his life hell.

He laughed, for he was not a freak.

He was hell itself.

-o-

He found there was a beauty in cruelty, and he taught the other Slytherins how to see it, to _use_ it.

They called themselves his friends. He let them, for it was only when they stood by his side that he could feel how they feared him.

_He_ called them his followers, for that was the truth. Where he walked, they followed.

The devil walked amongst them.

-o-

When he arrived, Godric’s Hollow was quiet. The family could be heard from the street, the child the loudest of all.

The prophecy was a minor issue. No one could kill him; no wizard, and certainly no child. He was untouchable.

_Either must die at the hand of the other._

He laughed.

Hell was upon them, and he hoped it would be beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Let me know what you thought and I'll love you forever!


End file.
